


Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, just fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a bit of Suzy, Arin, Dan and Brian fluff.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2020





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vziii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/gifts).



It started off a normal morning. Brian had left bed at half past 5, took a shower, and went downstairs to read the paper and enjoy a cup of black coffee with 2 sugars in it. Then Suzy rose. She kissed the sleeping heads of Arin and Dan before heading downstairs to greet Brian.

Brian smiled, seeing his beautiful girlfriend with a messy bun, face clear of makeup. “Hello gorgeous,” he said. Sliding her a cup of lukewarm coffee with lots of cream, no sugar, Brian kissed her.

Suzy smiled back, sipping the coffee. “Oh you know exactly what I like. What does the paper say? Anything good?”

“Any news published is bad news, Suzy. I told you this before.” Brian folded the paper. He watched Suzy for a few moments, making her blush. “You’re cute blushing. I like it.”

“That’s sweet, Bri. How’d you sleep? You weren’t snoring as heavy last night.”

Blinking, Brian sat up straighter. “Really?” He asked, “I wasn’t doing anything special.”

Suzy shrugged. “Maybe it was something out of your control. I wouldn’t be surprised.” Brian nodded, picking up the paper once more. “You know, you can try a new sleep study. I know you like studies.”

Brian smiled around the paper. “I do like studies. Maybe it can tell me more stuff about everything. Who knows?”

Suzy stood, ready for more coffee. She kisses Brian’s head. “And then you can let us sleep peacefully for once.” Brian stuck his tongue out. “Love you too.” After pouring coffee into her mug, Suzy added some of the non-dairy creamer Arin originally bought for his diet, but hated the taste; Suzy very much enjoyed the taste over regular creamer.

Arin woke up third, feeling Dan behind him and a lack of Suzy in front of him. Turning over, Arin pulled Dan close. He didn’t want to get up until Dan woke. Kissing Dan’s forehead, Arin held Dan tight, his thin frame wrapped in strong arms. Dan snuggled into the warmth, sighing in his sleep.

Dan woke up last, everyone was used to how late Dan slept. Yawning, Dan nuzzles into Arin’s neck. “Don’t wanna get up,” Dan muttered. He was way too cozy to get up right away.

“You think they love us enough to bring us coffee and tea?” Arin asked, his voice scratchy with sleep.

Dan smiled. “I know they do. Text someone, please. I’m too warm and cozy to get up.”

Arin’s hand flew out of the blanket, blindly grabbing for his phone. A bunch of boring business messages showed up, but Arin was focused on morning snuggles in bed. Texting Brian, Arin knew the multiple doctorate hold would have his phone.  _ Can you bring me coffee and Dan tea? I offer snuggles. _ Arin sent the message off and a few moments later got a picture of two mugs next to each other. He smiled, looking at Dan. “Brian is bringing morning drinks for snuggles.”

Dan looked up at him, “What about Suzy? She should get in on this action.” Arin nodded, texting Brian again that Suzy could get in on the snuggle action too.

Brian grinned, reading the new message, as he waited for a new pot of coffee and water. “Arin says we should all snuggle together. I’m gonna tell him to come downstairs, promising lots of love to him. Can you handle my husband if I take yours?” He asked Suzy.

“Of course. I love snuggling Dan. He’s so big I can just curl into his lap and he’ll wrap around me.”

Brian smiled wistfully. He knew that feeling all too well. “Okay. Let’s get them down here and I’ll help Arin make breakfast and you can keep Dan warm. You know him.”

Suzy nodded, heading up to get their husbands up. Knocking on the door to startle them awake, Suzy didn’t wait for an answer. She opened the door and tugged off the blanket, causing Dan to yelp.

“I was so warm, Scuze,” Dan whined. He was cozy, resting in his boyfriend’s arms. He pouted at Suzy, hoping she’d join and they could go back to snuggles.

“I know. Time for breakfast. Brian has coffee and tea ready for you guys downstairs. Just how you like it. And Dan, I’ll keep you warm while Arin and Brian do breakfast. I promise.”

Dan seemed to think for a moment before pulling away from Arin and grabbing the blanket Suzy ripped off him. “Fine. Okay. Let’s snuggle downstairs. On the couch. I wanna stretch out.”

Suzy smiled. “Let’s go baby. And that includes you too, Arin.”

Arin groaned, getting up as well. “I need coffee first,” he mumbled.Suzy helped Arin to his feet while Dan went into the master suite to put on his glasses and take a leak. “No, Dan, I have to pee too.”

“Too bad, baby bear. You were too slow,” Dan enunciated with a door close.

“We have a bathroom downstairs too, Arin.” Suzy pointed out. “There’s also the guest bathroom up here. You have options.”

Arin rolled out of bed, catching himself before he landed flat on his face. “I’ll go downstairs. Coffee is downstairs.” Suzy kissed him good morning before letting him go downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, Brian was already working on French toast with Arin’s diet bread. “Hey,” Arin said, kissing Brian good morning as well. “I gotta pee, but I wanted to kiss you first.”

“That’s sweet, but go pee before you do the potty dance.” Arin laughed, but left anyway.

Dan came out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his boxers. “I’m ready for tea.”

Suzy offered her arm. “Let’s go.” Dan took it, walking downstairs while holding Suzy close. “I’ll grab your tea,” said Suzy, pulling away from Dan. “You get comfy on the couch for me.”

Dan nodded, moving to the family room where all their game systems were set up. He smiled, remembering the beginning of Game Grumps when Dan would come over to Arin’s guest room and they had to share a mic. They still did on occasion, but it was mostly separate mics. Suzy knocked Dan out of his thoughts as she sat next to him, holding out his tea for him.

“Thank you, Scuze.” Dan smiled as he took the first sip of his tea. “Oh this is perfect. You guys are nailing it. It took Brian so long.”

Suzy kissed him, “I’m glad I learned.” 

Dan set his mug on the coffee table, pulling Suzy close with his free hand. “Where are my warm snuggles?” Suzy laughed, snuggling into him. “There we go, baby.” 

Suzy kissed his chin, the closest point to her. “I want a real kiss, please.” Dan bowed his head, so Suzy could kiss him on his lips. They settled into the couch, waiting for breakfast to finish.

Arin popped out of the kitchen, bringing two plates, Brian hot on his heels. “Breakfast time for everyone. You can thank Brian for this.” Suzy and Dan both thank Arin and Brian for cooking.

Moving over, Dan made room for Arin and Brian on the couch. “Dumb movies and snuggles all day?”

They all agreed, diving into breakfast. The movies played on in the background as Dan and Brian talked about their tour that was the last few months. Arin talked about his latest project and Suzy spilled about her latest bug collection. It was a peaceful and loving day.


End file.
